Broken Hearts, Betrayal, Frienship, and Darkness
by Baka-Waka-Chan
Summary: Here is a whole book of my poems... I hope you read them .. if you think the first one is not good skip it because the others are alot better... Warning in the poems there is YAIO so don't read if you don't like YAIO but they are cute and depressing! R
1. Friendship

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!,..... if I did it would be alot more depressing 

I hope you like poems because I'm starting a book of them, most of them are yaio about Yami and Yugi and before each poem I'll tell whose point of viw it is from and as you'll notice a lot of my poems will be featured in my stories... 

Sad Depressing Poems for Broken Hearts 

this poem is from Mai's point of view in her duel with Marik/ Malik and when Yami helps her find her way out of the shadows!!!! 

Poem 1: 

Shadow Realm: 

I can feel you slowly disapeering from my mind and the wells of my heart, 

I can't remember you you're gone, 

Oh No!, What am I going to do, 

I could'nt ever emagine living my life without you, 

I hear familiar voices calling out to me, 

But I don't know who it is. 

I hear concern and love in all of their voices, 

But I don't know why because I can't see them, 

But I know that deep inside my heart is my knowledge and love for these people, 

I must rememberthem, 

I have to, 

But how can I when all I know now is darkness, 

Then you came and guided me to where I wanted to be, 

And now I know who these ' voices ' are. 

Even though I can't see them I know that they care for me, 

And I need to succeed for them, 

Because even though I can't see them, 

I love them..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*hope you enjoyed...~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Hate

IMPORTANT NOTE!: I wrote this one day when I was feeling really morbid and  
sad. so this may be depressing.. and it is kind of repetitive but good.. I  
think it would be worth your time.. and for all you fans of my Pain and  
Sorrow story.. it somehow got deleted from the fanfiction system.. I don't  
know how but anyways.. I'll make a sequel and when I do the first chapter  
will be my story pain and sorrow.. But anyways I think this poem will be  
worth your time it is of how Marik is really mad at his yami Malik and  
wishes that he would die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WISH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I wished for myself to die,  
  
I wished for you to die,  
Even though I say these words to you  
I know that deep in my heart they are not true.  
I wish you would die,  
I wish I would die,  
I wish I couldn't wish anymore.  
So that I wouldn't have to fulfill these wishes,  
I wish you would die,  
I wish I would die,  
I fulfilled one of those wishes though,  
I kill myself slowly everyday,  
Just by wishing these things.  
I wish I couldn't wish anymore.  
  
~*~*~*  
hope u liked review please. and if you are a fan of my story pain and  
sorrow read the note before the poem!! 


	3. Betrayal

This poem is about Ryou and how he is abused by Bakura.This is from Ryou's point of view  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Broken~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Making people feel this way,  
  
Making them yours.  
  
Making them be under your control.  
  
You're breaking the person.  
  
Taming them to fit you,  
  
And that's what you've done to me,  
  
Tamed me,  
  
Broken me in,  
  
Shaped me to fit the mold that you so selfishly made for me.  
  
Well, I don't want to fit that mold anymore.  
  
For I have broken it,  
  
Just like you have broken me. 


	4. Gone

I hope you like this poem it is once again about Yugi and Yami but this time from Yamis pov. 

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gone~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I can't believe he left me here alone...... 

But he's gone now 

Can't change that 

I wish I could 

But I can't 

Wish I could turn back the hands of time just to bring him back 

Even if it were just for one day 

To hold him again 

See him 

His wonderful brilliant shining eyes 

His glowing smile 

I can remember it just like it happened yesterday 

To be in his arms forever 

Until that one unfaithful day that we would be ripped apart forever 

We would no longer be together 

I cried out in pain for him to return to me 

But he didn't 

So I just sit here thinking 

"Why?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hope you enjoyed review please I know it was kind of short sorry................. 


	5. Nothingness

This is a poem of how Yugi was betrayed and left.....alone 

You can decide who you think was the person who betrayed him by how the poem goes it just depends who the poem makes you think of 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*****************************NOTHINGNESS********************************** 

You look into his eyes, 

It's like looking into nothingness, 

Showing no emotion, 

No thoughts, 

Like a lost soul he shows no emotion, 

He is numb to the world and its all because of one person, 

The one who betrayed him forever, 

Who left him, 

Deceived him, 

NOTHINGNESS 


End file.
